Torment
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: The story of how Gilbert must deal with Anne's disinterest in him and how how Anne discovers she loves him in return with added plot twists. Starting with the slate incident and ending in Anne of the Island.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert looked at the redhead across the isle. She worked diligently on her sums and a bit of her hair fell loose from her pigtails. She put her chalk down with frustration and settled to looking at Barry's Pond. "_Does she know what Mister Phillips would do if he tore himself away from Prissy long enough to glance around the room?_" He would not let her get in trouble. He would warn her. "_What was her name again? Was it Abigail? No, Was it Ally? She cannot be an Ally. Oh what is her name!_" He just could not remember, so he did the one thing a fourteen year old surrounded by eleven year old peers could think of...

"Psst... Psst!... Hey!" She did not reply. It was time for more desperate measures. He took out some pebbles from his desk and threw them at her head. Each one hit its mark, but she did not take heed to it. "_What is that carrot haired girl's name? That's it I can just call her carrots. It's genius.'_' That was the last thing he did to get her attention, and it probably should never have been done. "Hey, Carrots!" He reached out his arm and grasped her braid before giving it a firm tug. She flew up out of her seat instantaneously, her face was flushed with anger, her grey eyes turned to a fiery emerald green, and her hands were clenched in fists. "You mean hateful boy! How DARE YOU!" She yelled. Before Gilbert could even grasped what was happening she broke her slate over his head.

Suddenly Mister Phillips was behind her and grasped her shoulders. "Anne Shirley, what is the meaning of this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry to see one of my pupils demonstrate such ill conduct." Mister Phillips said. Anne bit her lip. She may be red headed and fiery tempered, but she was no tattle tale. "It is not her fault sir, I was trying to get her attention and I went about it the wrong way.'' The Boy said. Mister Phillips looked at him for a second and replied " Mister Blythe, the next time you want to talk to a girl do it _after_ class." The he looked at Anne and took her by the arm. He pulled her right up to the front of the chalk board and wrote above her head. "Ann Shirley has a very bad temper. Ann Shirley will learn to control it." He read it aloud and tacked on "She will also apologies to Mister Blythe."

Anne stared straight ahead unwilling to look at any of her peers. Especially That Boy. He humiliated her. It would have been bad enough to have caused her own humiliation, but He disgraced her infront of the whole Avonlea School. He made fun of her. What was she supposed to do? Sit idly by while he taunted her and made a laughing stalk of her? " _Oh just wait until Marilla finds out then she will surely send me back to the orphanage, or worse leave me to care for Mrs. Blewett's two sets of twins. I will never forgive That Boy if that happens._"

when school let out Anne and Diana walked out last. Gilbert was waiting for them.

" Anne I am awfully sorry I tugged your hair, and called you carrots. I was only trying to tell to stop looking out the window, so you would not be punished."

" For future reference Mr. Blythe being punished for my habit of wondering off to the distant lands of my imagination is far better than being punished because of you. Now I shall have to live with our names being associated because of this little incident, and find a way to rid Marilla's good name of the stain that is now there."

"Anne..." He started but then he was cur off by Anne.

"_Now_ you know my name? Well that is just salt on the wound. You chose to call me that horrible name. Come on Diana lets get home."

"Sorry." Diana mouthed as she was pulled away by Anne.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anne Shirley! You unlock this door right now, I heard all about what happened. ANNE!" Marilla was furious Anne broke her slate over the Blythe Boy's head. Honestly, how much trouble could one girl get into in a single day? She heard the lock click open and she opened the door. The girl was now bundled up in her blankets." Anne, you have to apologies." She felt her heart melt at her reply. "He called me carrots, and Now because I hit him in the head with my slate your going to take me back to the orphan asylum. Worse still you may just leave me at Mrs. Blewett's." Anne however did not know that because of this incident Marilla would let her stay. Anne could learn a lot from Matthew and she. "Well, no I won't if you apologies to him." Anne's face lit up with happiness. "Oh for joy. I really must thank him if I get to stay now." Anne rushed down the stairs and was out the door before Marilla even got up.

...

Gilbert was in his room fretting about Anne. "_Why did I even do that. She probably would never have gotten in trouble anyway. Mr. Phillips is always absorbed in Prissy Andrews. Why did I even call her that name._" He walked over to the window and peered through it. Low and behold there stood Anne Shirley. Now was his chance to get forgiveness. He rush down the stairs and out to the gate. "Anne... Please don't be angry at me anymore." He pleaded with the utmost sincerity. "If anything Gilbert I should thank you." She replied gleefully. "Thank me?!" His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Yes thank you. You see it is because of what happened at school... That I get to stay at Green Gables."

"You get to stay!" He said ecstatically. Anne beamed with joy. "See you in class tomorrow Mr. Blythe." She said as she began to walk home. "Let me walk you home Anne and never, I repeat never call me Mister Blythe again. I hate it coming from you." He took her hand in his. "What ever you say _Mister_ Blythe." She taunted. "Anne Shirley what is the meaning of this?" He said mimicking Mister Phillips. They burst out laughing as they set off toward Green Gables and everything was right with the world. At least for now..._  
_

Author's Note: Yay new story people! Please R&amp;R because we're just getting started.

~ Lilies of Avonlea


	4. Chapter 4

Anne arrived at Green Gables with Gilbert holding her hand, but she had not noticed at all. There sitting on the pourch was none other than Mrs. Rachel Lynde. "Anne Shirley! Gilbert Blythe! What in Providence are you doing?!" She questioned shocked. "He offered to walk me home Mrs. Lynde." She answered promptly. "No, what are you doing holding _hands_." Rachel countered. Anne looked down at their hands and they were indeed entangled. She blushed slightly and let go of Gilbert's hand.

"That was my fault mam. We were walking and she had been snubbing me all day. I got a little carried away." He finished his statement lamely. "A little carried away indeed Gilbert" Rachel scoffed. Gilbert looked down at his shoes. He had never been reprimanded for holding someones hand. In fact he had never held anyone's hand, except his mother's. What processed him to hold _Anne Shirley's_ hand? He did not know. Anne was just Anne. Even if to the reader this was not a good, and much less sensible answer, it was the best he could come up with.

"Marilla, oh Marilla!" Shouted Rachel. "What in heavens name is it Rachel?" Marilla said crossly. "Look who I caught holding hands." Rachel said in a way that would make you swear she had just caught a criminal. Marilla looked over at the two children shocked. Her Anne was holding hands with John's boy?! "Rachel that is ridicules." Marilla began. "Marilla, we were holding hands... However I did not realize we were until Rachel said we were." Anne interrupted. Marilla felt overwhelmed what had she just gotten herself into? " Rachel get me a chair please." Rachel pulled a chair toward Marilla and Marilla plopped herself into it. "It is a darn good thing Matthew doesn't have to deal with this. May he thank his lucky stars." She said under her breath. "Thank you Gilbert for walking her home." She said shortly. "Goodbye Anne." Said Gilbert as he walked towards the road. "Goodbye Gilbert." Anne said from the porch. "Up to your room Anne." Directed Marilla. "Yes Mam." Anne whispered meekly as she slowly walked into her room. She was she thought in for it this time. Really what had she gotten herself into? Marilla thought.

Matthew got home late from the field and sat quietly as Marilla told him the mesmerizing tale of the afternoon. "Well now, she's growing up and we barely decided to keep her today." Matthew said. "I know what you mean." Marilla sighed. "She ain't ready to grow up to much yet now." Matthew said trying to brighten Marilla's mood back to her usual cynicalness. "I know Matthew, but today was a glimps at what may be." She looked down at her hands. "What may be, not what will be." Corrected Matthew. Though if this was what would be, Matthew thought, It would not be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne sat in her room. She looked blankly out the window and mindlessly played with a fallen strand of carroty red hair. She heard the distant sound of foot steps and expected Marilla to come storming in. Instead she saw quiet,kind, and gentle Matthew. "I heard about last week." He stated. "I did not think my girl would change so fast." Matthew added as he sat down on the window seat she was on. "I am just the same as ever Matthew." She said in a matter of fact way. "In manner and way perhaps, but you changed ever so slightly from the girl I brought from the station three weeks ago." He put his arm around her. "Everyone changes a little everyday. Even you, Marilla said you had not been upstairs in Green Gables for thirty years." She countered. Matthew smiled at Anne kindly. She was always eager to defend anyone and anything. "That is true. Now, about last week. You hit Gilbert Blythe in the head with your slate." He said trying to get the conversation back on track. "He deserved it. He called me _Carrots_." Anne said stiffly "I did not know my Anne had such a temper." Matthew was trying to get Anne to tell him how much she really did change. "Mister Phillips thought so too. At least you did not spell my name wrong on purpose." She was not liking this conversation. In fact she felt her anger toward Gilbert rise again, but no he had apologized there was no reason to be bitter towards him anymore. Now she could focus on the person she should really be angry at. Herself. "Does it really matter how he spelt your name?" Matthew questioned. "I am _new_ and when your _new _no one knows who you are. To have your name spelt wrong when you are _new_ means they will remember you, as in my instance, Ann and not Anne with an _e_." She had explained that her name was to be spelt with an e, right? "Well when you put it that way I reckon it is a bit unsettling." He began to understand the importance of spelling. "I barely enter the schoolroom and sit down and all look at me as though I had no right to be in their presence. Except for Diana she is a dear and a really good bosom friend. About ten o'clock we started on our math lessons. I was having trouble so I took a break and looked out the window at the Lake of Shining Waters. I got lost in my imagination and..." She began to tell the tale of woe, hatred, and forgiveness to the shy but quite intent listener that was Matthew Cuthbert.

...

Gilbert was in the barn of the Blythe Homestead trying to help his father fix a broken horse stall. However, Mr. Blythe found his son more of a hinderance than help. The reason for this was Anne Shirley. Gilbert found himself thinking of her more and more. The reason for this Gilbert could not pinpoint. However, it was quite simple one week of knowing Anne Shirley, and he had become "dead gone"on her. To quote one Avonlea girl Diana Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

A breeze ruffled his brown curls as he walked toward the porch of Green Gables. He smiled when he saw Anne working away at her Geometry homework. A competition had developed between them as of late. Specifically an academic competition. Always fighting for the top of the class. Last week he had beaten her in Geometry, no not just beaten, he had mutilated her. He walked closer to her and when he was within arms reach of her said " Now let's see. You forgot to carry the five here and added the nine here instead of subtracting it. Question five is supposed to start of in the formate a squared plus b squared equals c squared, and you promised to go on a walk with me." Anne looked up from her reader startled. "Gilbert! Oh I'll never get this cursed geometry." She shut her reader and covered her face with her hands.

"You know I could help you." Gilbert offered. He dearly hoped she would consent. To help her with her struggles would be like icing on the cake to him. "I don't think so Gilbert. As far as anyone knows we are of... Competitive status." She did not want to offend him, but she still felt that even though they were friends they could _never_ be kindred spirits. The wound of past incidents likely would forever remain. "As far as anyone but you and I know." He corrected. "I... Okay you win Gilbert." She had to admit he did make a infuriatingly good argument of few words. "Well, come on Anne grab your things and lets work on it at Dryad's Bubble." He said as he stepped off the porch. "Alright." She scooped up her things and scampered after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert enjoyed walking with Anne. She talked of so many interesting things, but the main reason he listened so intently was that he loved the sound of her voice. " Gilbert?" Anne said quizzically. He had been so caught up in his revelry that he had forgotten to answer her question. "Yes Anne" He replied trying to seem as though he had been listening. "Am I talking to much? People are always telling me I talk too much, and I can stop if I really put my mind to it." Anne said frankly. "Talk all you like, Anne. I don't mind at all." He really didn't. In fact it worried him every time she paused for breath. "Oh good. Marilla is always telling me to hold my tongue, but you and Matthew just listen like I have something important to say." No one ever listened to anything she said before she came to Avonlea, so one could not imagine the glee she felt that _two_ people cared to hear her thoughts. Gilbert chuckled at this statement. " Anne Shirley everything you have to say is important." "Oh no, not at all. I just run on and on about things that only exist in my imagination." Anne knew no one ever thought or imagined the things she did. "Well, I think it is." He hoped she could see that he meant what he said. "I should start thinking more about reality. I'm sure I won't like it, but people say I should." Gilbert was getting down right frustrated. How could she think that? "**Never** stop being who you are Anne. Do you _understand_ me?" Anne felt rather uncomfortable at that statement. She answered anyway a bit uneasily. "Perfectly." " Alright." He felt much better.

Then they stopped. Anne's face was as white as a sheet as she gazed at what lay before her. The ruminates at what had once been Dryad's Bubble.


	8. Chapter 8

Anne could not comprehend it. What happened to Dryad's Bubble? It once had the most lovely circle of trees, and the water had shone a brilliant blue in winter or a captivating crystal in spring. Now the trees were desolate stumps, the water was a murky brown, and Anne felt herself ready to cry bitter tears. The tears one may shed when a small price of their childhood must be left behind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. Gilbert looked at her with a sympathetic expression in his eyes. He knew how dear Dryad's Bubble was to her. It was one of her haunts. The place she came to to escape the eyes of the many who still saw her as a good for nothing orphan, and now it was gone.

Anne looked away from him. It was enough for her to find out Dryad's bubble was gone, but she would **not** cry in front of Gilbert Blythe. She picked up her things that she dropped earlier in her astonishment, and began running to Green Gables just as the first few tears trickled down her face. Leaving a astonished and sorrowful Gilbert behind. She ran down the path never turning to look behind her. She stopped as soon as she neared Orchard Slope, remembering that Diana would likely want to know of the tragical fate bestowed on Dryad's Bubble. She walked up to the door wiping her tears with her hand and knocked on the wooden door. Mrs. Barry opened it within a minute and said "Anne Shirley! Why, you've been crying. Oh dear,what can I do for you?" peering at her with her big eyes. Concern was written on every feature of her once cheerful face. " Please Mrs. Barry may I see Diana for a moment? Something absolutely horrible has happened." Anne said almost at the point of sobbing. "Of course." Mrs. Barry said as she went to Diana's room.

Diana rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. One look at Anne and she began weeping with grief. Mrs. Barry looked at her daughter quizzacally. "She has not even told you what the grievance is and your already crying your eyes out!" Mrs. Barry piped up above Diana's wailing. "I know mother" She let out another sob. ", but I know it will be something I won't like." Mrs. Barry sighed and thought _She's becoming more and more like Anne Shirley. How will I be able to deal with her now if she could barely control her before Anne came along_? She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, bracing herself for wailing, running, and door slamming.

"Anne whatever is wrong?" Said Diana when she finally calmed herself down. "Oh it is simply the most tragical thing that will ever happen in our young lives." Anne said a bit over dramatically. "What is that life altering event?" Diana cried, as she could not take Anne's habit of answering a question yet not answering it at all. Diana would wish Anne had kept rambling as the tragedy came to light. "Dryad's Bubble is gone." Anne sobbed. "What?!" Queried Diana. "Dryad's Bubble is G-O- N-E." Clarified Anne. In a flash they began to do exactly what Mrs. Barry predicted bawling, running out the door, and slamming it behind them. As they dashed to Dryad's Bubble.

"Oh Anne how could this of happened?" Gilbert heard Diana Barry say from afar. "I don't know Diana." Echoed Anne's voice. "Do you think Mr. Slone did it?" Gilbert heard the sorrow in both their voices. Not only was the place he now stood a place of refuge for Anne, but Diana as well. "It is the most logical answer." Anne agreed. Gilbert could see the girls coming around the bend. They were sobbing now. Anne was near hysterics as she said panicking "It is gone, really gone. Diana what will we do now?" Diana answered more calmly than he had heard her in the last five minutes. As though she had accepted the reality of it all. "I guess we shall have to find a new place to be alone."

They were now standing gazing upon the ring of stumps and dirty water. Their eyes stopped on Gilbert and he spoke for the first time since Anne left him standing there. Which to the nearest minute, half an hour. "I am sorry, however this may give you a chance to discover new places in Avonlea." Anne grimaced. She may love discovering, but she did not want to leave this place behind her forever. "Mr. Blythe," Now he grimaced. He hated it when she addressed him so formally. "I do not see how you can suggest we go discover new places in Avonlea again. When it has only been a hour since we found this wonderful place in ruin." She had that queenly air about her and her nose turned up to him now. Just as it was a mere six months nine hours and fifteen minutes ago. "I didn't mean _now_." He protested. "Well then why did you bring it up _now_ if you did not mean _now_?" Her voice cutting like a knife. "I was trying to cheer you up!" Gilbert was getting fed up now. All he ever wanted to do is make her happy, but all he succeeded in was making her mad. "Do you really think I need it right at this moment?" Anne questioned. "Well, pardon me if I do not know what you want every waking moment." The aggravation showed in his voice. "I don't expect you to know that." She was shouting now. Poor Diana came there in haste, but now all she wanted was to get out of there. She could not stand seeing her friends bicker, so she shouted above them "Stop!" They looked at her. "How can you do this? Screaming at each other? Your friendship is already on the rocks. Anne you don't show or tell him half the things you think, and you haven't quite forgiven him for calling you carrots. Gilbert you don't tell her anything but what you think she wants to hear, and you don't tell her anything you think or _feel_. It is really painful to watch." Diana had dropped a bomb shell. Whether or not they had know it previously that was exactly what was going on.

"You really haven't forgiven me?" He said softly. "I had, but it is just hard to remember that sometimes." She didn't look him in the eyes. "You only tell me what I want to hear?" Anne interrogated. "It seemed the best way for you to stay my friend." He justified. "I think it only made thing worse." She said. "Same could be said to you." He countered. "I guess we really aren't kindred spirits like I hoped we were." Anne said sadly. "I guess not." He turned to leave but then Anne said "Are we still friends?" He could only answer it truthfully in one way. "No, but we could be again... Someday." With that he left the girls to their own affairs.

**Finished! If you are reading this you reached the end of chapter eight. So what should happen next? Leave me a review telling me what you think or go to my profile page and take the poll on there. I'll pick the one that shows up most! **

**:) Lilies of Avonlea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really guys!? I let you control the story and only two people responded. Well to whoever answered my poll. You get your way at one point or another. YAY!**

Gilbert plopped down on his bed. Why did he do that? Oh ya she was being irrational and stubborn. He in turn felt hurt and irrational. If he were thinking he would never of ended their friendship. He looked for a way to get away from his troubles. His eyes stopped on his book case. "_Books... Yes that would be fine_." He thought. He looked through each shelf. Pride and Prejudice? No Anne read that last week. Tennyson poems? No Anne loves Tennyson. Jane Eyre? No Anne read that just a few days ago. The Scarlet Letter? Absolutely not... I read that with Anne last Wednesday. Little Woman? I read that book when I saw Anne read it the first day I saw her. Good God I can't find anything that does not remind me of Anne!" He said loudly in frustration. Maybe a little bit to loudly because his father came in to his room with a questioning look on his face.

He looked at his father a moment before he said "It's nothing to worry about." John sat on the bed obviously not convinced. "Seems to me there is." _How does he know that? "_How are you sure there is?" Gilbert asked. "You haven't been so frustrated about finding something to read before." Mr. Blythe said humorously. "Well maybe it's because I have never messed up this bad before and every time I try to find a book to lose myself in it reminds me of that mistake." He said exasperated. "So what did you mess up so badly?" Mr. Blythe questioned. "Anne and I got in a fight and I ended our friendship. You would think after I went through so much agony to keep her close I'd not break it off so quickly." Mr. Blythe looked at his son queerly. "_You_ ended it? I thought she would because of that fiery temper of hers. Not you." John said. "I know! Now I feel like I am in the depths of despair." Gilbert said dramatically. "Things will turn out alright in the end Gilbert, but you will have to wait. If your friendship means as much to her as it does to you she will be the first to apologies." John left the room smiling to himself. "He really has been spending a lot of time with the Cuthbert's girl he even is talking like her. I hope they'll make amends." Mr. Blythe thought when he sat in his chair.

Things were not much better at Green Gables. Anne was in her east gable under all her blankets and pillows refusing to come out. Marilla was at Carmody since dawn so she was not home to hear Anne's wailing, but Matthew was. He didn't like to hear her cry. It broke his heart to know something was wrong with his girl. Matthew knew Marilla said for him not to put his ore in, but Marilla was not here so he would have to.

He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Anne?" Matthew said behind her closed door. He heard her reply in a sad tone "Come in." He opened the door and found her sitting up on her bed whipping the the tears from her checks. "What is troubling my girl?" He questioned. "Oh I'm in the depths of despair Matthew. Gil and I got in a fight and he said we weren't friends anymore!" Anne said woefully. "What was that squabble about?" He said trying to make sense of it all. "I don't even remember anymore." Matthew put a comforting arm around her and said "Well if you don't remember and he won't be apologiesin... Maybe you should." Anne looked a little displeased. "Oh but i can't my pride always gets in the way." She said. "Maybe it's time to swallow your pride. Especially if your friendship with the Blythe boy means so much to you." With that Matthew kissed her cheek and went out to the veranda to smoke his pipe.


	10. Chapter 10

Anne sat thinking Matthew's words over. "Should I apologies?" She thought out loud. "But he is the one that broke our friendship." Her stubbornness getting the better of her. "However, Matthew thinks it best that I do... He is very wise when he feels the need to come up here and talk to me." She said, the voice of reason that was Matthew Cuthbert beginning to push away stubborn pride. "_Oh why is this so hard." _She thought. "_Swallow your pride Anne. If Gilbert means anything to you at all you will swallow it now!_" She looked around her room. "Maybe it would be easier if I just gave him something." She whispered thoughtfully. "_No. You can't hide behind the written word. If you do that he'll think you a coward. You have to apologies in person!_" Her conscience told her. Anne went down stairs determination written upon her face. She opened the door and began speed walking down to the Blythe's.

It was getting late as she approached her destination. The sun was about to set and there was no way she would make it back before Marilla came home. However, this was far more important to her than avoiding the scoldings of Marilla. She went up the steps to the door and with a trembling hand knocked on the door. As Gilbert opened the door she realized how improper her actions had been. Leaving the hose just before nightfall to visit a boy's house, what _was_ she thinking? She contemplated turning around and running back, but one look at his face made her looked down at the ground before saying "Hello Mr. Blythe." He said in response "Would you like to come in?" She did not want to. She had to say something... anything to express how utterly sorry she was. "No, I came to talk to you and then I really have to go." He hoped she would say what he thought she came here to say. "Alright." She looked up into his eyes. "I know you said we were not friends, but I want you to know should you ever want to be my friend again... Which I'm sure you don't want to... Oh never mind you would only say you don't want to see me again after this morning and you probably think me improper because of this. So of course you wouldn't care how many times I said it." She turned around and stated to head back. "Say what, Anne?" He called from behind her. She looked back tears spilling down her checks. "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

Anne turned back around and ran off toward home. She had done what she came to do and there was nothing else to keep her there. "Anne!" She heard Gilbert call. Then came the sound of fast steps behind her, the feel of someone's hand on her wrist, and then she saw the meltingly hazel eyes of Gilbert Blythe meeting her own green gray ones.

"Your not going to run from me Anne Shirley." He said.

The way he said it made her feel dizzy. She attempted to free her wrist from his hold, but he only put his arms around her. He pressed her tightly to himself and said

"Not this time. I ended our friendship now I would like to rekindle it." His eyes were glued to hers the whole time.

She nodded, still mesmerized by the flecks of green and brown in his eyes.

"Good now can we go inside my house and have a proper conversation?" He asked just above a whisper.

"S-Sure." Anne stammered forgetting it was nightfall.

"Good." He unwrapped his arms from her form and took her hand in his. They started to walk towards his home.

Others called it the Blythe Homestead, but since he meet Anne he insisted that his family call it Wayward Winds. It was a quaint Arts and Crafts style house. It was a brown and beige color, had a porch swing on the patio, and a beautiful backdrop of hills rivers, and valleys sprinkled with houses.

"What do you think of the pace Anne?" Gilbert asked when they were inside. Anne had never been to his home before.

"It's lovely, but to me no place will ever be as beautiful as Green Gables." She replied honestly.

"Well in that case I guess the best compliment I'll get from you." He said with a teasing air.

"Does this place have a name?" Anne inquired.

"Yes. Wayward Winds." He answered.

"That is a nice name." _How in the world his parents came up with that?_

"Thank you. I named it myself." He said smiling proudly.

"You did? How did you come up with that?" _Wow. Impressive._

"During the summer the wind is always blowing around here." He said simply.

"Oh that's a good reason to name it so. I really am sorry I wasn't honest with you. " She said meekly.

"I should have been more open too. It's not all your falt." He reassured her.

"Oh good. Do you know what time it is?" Anne asked.

"Midnight." He queered.

_ Arts and Crafts is a real house format. The description makes me think of what might have been most of the houses in Avonlea. _

**Arts and Crafts Identifying Features**

_1\. Low-pitched gabled roof with wide, unenclosed eave overhang_

_ rafters usually exposedDecorative beams or braces under gables_

_support bases extending to ground level_

_supports usually squared and sometimes slanting inward_


End file.
